


Cohesion

by Berzerker



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fisting, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berzerker/pseuds/Berzerker
Summary: Unlike the Sith Warrior in "Afterglow", the Jedi Knight isn't about to let Lana leave Yavin 4 without a proper send-off.Another take at what might happen after Shadow of Revan.
Relationships: Lana Beniko/Female Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython
Kudos: 20





	Cohesion

Trinya Thule had always been a bit of a rebel as a Padawan, and that hadn’t really changed over the years – not even after her very recent promotion to Jedi Battlemaster. She suspected Grand Master Shan turned a blind eye on some of her actions merely because she got things done and it suited her just fine. While Trinya didn’t exactly follow the Jedi Code to the letter, she still believed in the cause itself.

Even when she was heatedly making out with Sith Lord Lana Beniko when she thought no one was looking.

“Ew, that’s so gross”, Kira groaned.

“The display of affection between two females”, Lord Scourge asked, sounding as unimpressed as ever.

“What? No, I mean, the display of whatever she has going on with an actual _Sith Lord_ ”, Kira almost spat. “That woman is so unbelievable, sometimes I wonder how I tolerate her at all.”

Lord Scourge regarded Kira for a moment.

“You are jealous over her.”

Kira blushed furiously.

“No, I’m not! It’s just… absurd! The Jedi Council has been mercilessly picking apart my words and actions ever since they learned of my origins, yet _she_ can do whatever she wants and gets pats on her back! At least the last woman she was dallying with was on our side.”

Lord Scourge hummed. “Lemda Avesta on Makeb. She resembled you. In both appearance and attitude.”

“S-she did not”, Kira spluttered, her eyes widening, blush back on her cheeks. “I… don’t gripe half as much as she did!”

The Sith beside her merely grunted noncommittally.

The other one of Trinya’s hands was all over the blonde’s chest now.

“Ugh, you know what, I’ll head back to the ship. I actually had something to say to her, but I can’t watch this”, Kira said, grimacing, and stormed off. “I’m sick of Yavin 4 and the Sith already.”

Lord Scourge watched Kira go and shrugged.

* * *

Trinya was smiling as she and Lana were walking to her ship. She didn’t really care about who saw them; they had been working so closely together for the past days anyway that she could always make some excuse if someone really wanted to question her about the blonde Sith. Which she highly doubted was going to happen to begin with. Trinya knew people thought she was intimidating and unapproachable, and she had a reputation to back those thoughts with. She didn’t think of herself as particularly cold, proud or insensitive, but when she was on a mission she was a pragmatist who appreciated efficiency and quick, calculated solutions. That was also probably why she got along so well with the blonde Sith.

“Think we run into your crew here? What will you say to them? That we are exchanging notes on the differences between Defender-class Light Corvettes and Fury-class Imperial Interceptors”, Lana asked, a twinkle in her eyes.

Trinya smirked. “That’s an enticing idea. Though I doubt anyone’s here. I saw Lord Scourge on the way here, Doc would need to be on his deathbed to pass a chance to flirt with women and Rusk just needs to be out there appearing as imposing as possible where the Sith can see him.”

Lana smiled.

“Aren’t you leaving someone special out?”

“Oh, Kira? She’s probably–”

Kira almost bumped into the pair, coming from around a corner a late night snack in her hand.

“–here!”

The surprise on Kira’s face quickly turned into an unapproving frown.

“Master. Miss Beniko.”

“I, uh, we’re… accumulating our knowledge of light spacecraft designs?”

Kira rolled her eyes.

“Is that what they call it these days”, she grumbled. “If you’d excuse me, I believe I left our _other_ Sith Lord somewhere.”

Kira was gone before Trinya had the chance to say anything, leaving her Master slightly nonplussed.

Lana stared after the redhead curiously.

“She is jealous over you.”

Trinya snorted, amused at the thought. “Nonsense, she’s straighter than the beam coming out of my lightsaber.”

“Is that so”, Lana said, turning to face Trinya and pressing herself lightly against her strong body. Her arms wrapped loosely around the Jedi, amber eyes looking up to the pale ice blue ones observing her keenly. “She is pretty and I have actually grown to like her somewhat during these adventures, but I do not mind having you all to myself.”

* * *

Trinya and Lana stumbled into the Jedi’s cabin, all the while kissing and touching each other. Somewhere in the middle of making out some more on Trinya’s bed they had both managed to undress themselves.

The Jedi’s eyes roamed hungrily on the Sith woman’s slender and toned body. Trinya was physically bigger and stronger, but Lana more than matched her commanding presence. Just as Trinya was about to grab Lana to throw her under her, the Sith gave her a gentle but determined Force Push, sending her firmly on her back against the mattress.

The Sith smirked. “I will take the initiative, but I doubt you will object, really.”

Before Trinya could answer she felt the Sith’s mouth between her thighs, pleasuring her eagerly. Whatever she was going to say morphed into a mixture of gasps and moans.

When her hips begun to buck against the Sith she withdrew and replaced her tongue with her fingers. First there was two, rhythmically thrusting inside of her. The Sith slowed down just as it appeared the Jedi was getting near to her release.

“Oh, please Lana, don’t stop”, Trinya whined, body shaking from arousal.

She pushed her upper body up slightly and stared at the Sith between her thighs. Lana smirked as she slid a third finger inside of her. The Jedi let out a little, excited gasp.

“M-more.”

“More?”

“More… please.”

“Since you asked so politely…”

She felt a fourth finger enter her, slowly but steadily.

There was mild pain at first, but soon the stretch started to feel comfortable. She moaned louder as she felt careful stimulation again but kept the eye contact. There was something very appealing in those intense yellow eyes. She wasn’t much of a romantic, but she could imagine spending a lot of time just exploring all the different shades of amber in them.

Lana’s fingers started to move a bit more forcefully inside of her, causing the Jedi’s whole body to quiver with pleasure, her panting matching the rhythm of the thrusts. She had to throw her head back onto the pillows, back arching as she was getting closer and closer.

She couldn’t help but whine pathetically when the Sith suddenly slowed down again and the movement became torturously slow.

“D-don’t… you dare…”

“If I were you, I would be very careful what I say next”, the Sith warned, smirking as the Jedi stopped her demands and squirming immediately.

“Good girl”, Lana cooed and Trinya felt lightly embarrassed as she felt her insides clench around the Sith’s fingers, releasing some more fluids on the already soaked sheets. “Now, I was thinking… what if I just used my whole hand, since you appear to appreciate it so much.”

The Jedi gasped, looking the Sith in the eye again. Somehow she was sure the woman could read her emotions without even asking. The mere thought of what she implied made her tremble from arousal.

“I have never tried that before… But right now there’s nothing I want more. _Please_.”

“Relax then, my brave Jedi Knight, and I’ll take care of you”, the Sith said seductively, and she complied.

Trinya had no idea how it was going to happen in practice, but she guessed she’d soon find out. As she was relaxed against the pillows, she felt the Sith move her fingers around inside of her, so that her palm was now facing down. Soon she felt a slender thumb press inside of her, sliding under the other fingers.

There was a hitch in her breath as she felt some pain again, but the Sith obviously didn’t intend to hurt her unnecessarily and took it slow, moving slightly back and forth, letting the Jedi get accustomed to being stretched a bit further. Soon the pain became tolerable and her muscles relaxed further.

Trinya closed her eyes again. She could picture the Sith’s feminine hand in her mind in detail. The same hand that wielded death through the means of Force and lightsabers was now almost fully inside of her. The thought alone could have made her come.

She thought she heard “are you ready”, but it sounded distant in her mind, hazy from arousal, and she wasn’t sure if Lana had asked her that or if she had imagined it. Regardless she mumbled something that was supposed to be a “yes”.

Slowly the Sith pushed her hand a bit further and through the tight entrance, then curling her fingers carefully, closing her thumb inside of them.

“A-are you… is it…”

“Look for yourself.”

The Jedi lifted her upper body carefully. She felt a few beads of sweat roll down her flushed face as she looked at the sight before her; the attractive blonde Sith smiling at her, her entire hand definitely inside of her.

“You know”, Lana started, slightly mischievous look on her face, “I’ve had a few times in my life when I felt like I was knee-deep in Jedi, but being wrist-deep in just one… I think I prefer this.”

The Jedi’s head was spinning as she held the Sith’s gaze again. How in the world did she manage to end up in bed with this gorgeous woman?

“A little speechless, are we? How does it feel?”

“I’m… I’ve never felt so… full. It’s… so much. And it feels… so good”, the Jedi panted. “Can you… could you move a bit in there? _Please_?”

“Are you saying you would like me to fuck you with my fist, _Jedi_ ”, Lana asked huskily, and Trinya was afraid for a moment she’d faint from want. How embarrassing it would be.

“Y-yes”, was all she managed to stammer. As she felt the Sith’s fisted hand gently move inside of her as much as it could, she slammed her head back against the pillows, back arching and hands grabbing at sheets, knuckles white. While the movement inside of her was constricted, the mere feeling of absolute fullness combined with the thought of letting the Sith have her way with her drove Trinya crazy with lust. The Jedi’s long-awaited release was probably mere seconds away. She could already see stars behind her tightly closed eyes, her tongue numb and brains wiped of coherent thoughts. At some point she had maybe bitten herself on the inside of her cheek? All she could feel was strong overstimulation that was sweetly torturing her both mentally and physically.

Then she felt Lana’s hot mouth accompany her hand, and just after a few wet licks of her tongue the Jedi came hard, muffling an unintelligible scream into one of the pillows.

The Sith waited patiently until the aftershocks had mostly passed, then carefully pulled her hand out of the Jedi, earning a soft grunt from between the pillows.

“I take it you liked it.”

“I *loved* it”, replied a breathless voice. “The best sex I have ever had.”

“Oh”, said the Sith teasingly, “and here I thought Jedi were not supposed to have sex to begin with.”

Trinya propped her upper body on her elbows and looked at the Sith, a little wry smile on face. “You know what they say – forbidden fruit tastes the sweetest.”

The Sith’s yellow eyes observed her in a way similar to a beast sizing up another predator. It made the Jedi shiver with excitement yet again.

“I see.”

The Sith climbed on top of the Jedi Knight, straddling her hips.

“You could always say I Force Persuaded you.”

“It would take a lot of persuading indeed, to let you leave now without ravaging you first.”

The Sith’s amber eyes widened and she gasped as the Jedi bolted more upright to capture the woman’s lips in a fierce kiss.

“Mmh, you taste of blood. I like it”, Lana purred as the other woman withdrew. “Alright then, Jedi. Take me.”

“It will be my pleasure. You can stay on top though. It suits you.”

Trinya gripped the Sith’s hip with her left hand and snaked her right hand under the woman still straddling her. The Sith moaned as the Jedi wasted no time pushing two fingers inside of her.

“Wow, you’re tight”, Trinya said, genuine surprise in her voice.

Lana laughed a little. “Even if I like to perform it, I would never be able to take your fist in. But I’m beginning to see the other advantages in your large hands.”

“That’s good, _Sith_ ”, the other woman said, her eyes wandering on the toned and scarred, but feminine body on top of her. “Because soon I’ll have you screaming my name while you’re riding my fingers.”

Trinya picked up the pace, thrusting harder inside the woman, the already prominent muscles in her forearm flexing in a way that promised she wouldn’t tire out any time soon. She watched in fascination as Lana moved rhythmically on top of her, the Jedi’s long fingers sliding in and almost out of her lover’s soaked core.

The blonde moaned something in ur-Kittât. The Jedi had no idea what it meant but decided it was sexy anyway.

“I’ll let you in on a little secret.”

“What is it”, Lana asked, a little out of breath, short blonde hair sticking to her sweaty face.

“Before I met you, I regarded Satele Shan as the hottest woman in the whole galaxy.”

The Sith chuckled and ran a hand through her messy hair. “No one in their right mind would turn Satele Shan down if it came to that. In her absence, however, I am very pleased to enjoy the company of another beautiful Jedi.”

Lana bent forward to kiss the other woman, supporting herself by placing her hands on both sides of the Jedi beneath her. The kiss was surprisingly tender at first, growing hungrier each passing second.

The new angle was a bit more awkward, but it helped that the Sith was smaller. Trinya began thrusting her fingers faster, the other woman moaning against her mouth as they kept kissing each other.

Soon Lana began moving harder against the strong fingers penetrating her, fresh wetness coating the Jedi’s lower stomach. Suddenly she broke away from the kiss, pushing her hips against the Jedi as hard as she could, her tight inner walls spasming violently around the thick fingers. And she actually *did* scream the Jedi’s name.

Trinya could only stare at the woman in awe as also she came again, her own insides clenching against nothing but still vividly feeling the ghost of the Sith’s hand from earlier.

After pulling out of Lana, Trinya wrapped her arm around the spent woman lying on top of her, groping for a blanket with the other. She had trouble expressing her thoughts aloud after all that had just happened. She thought she should ask if the Sith rather wanted to be on her way now – if this felt like the Jedi was assuming too much when she was actually just too tired to think what any of this meant and wanted to maybe rest her eyes for a moment – but then she realized Lana was already asleep, snuggled comfortably against her.

There was a warm and content feeling inside Trinya’s chest as she pressed the body of the smaller woman gently against her. A few months back she had taken Lemda to bed a couple of times and while she had enjoyed it immensely, it couldn’t compare to what had just happened. She wasn’t even sure herself what it was, and she’d rather figure it out later when all her nerves weren’t on overdrive anymore.

Trinya closed her eyes and held tighter onto the sleeping woman. At that exact moment being Sith or Jedi, dark or light or whatever in between didn’t feel all that important.


End file.
